Itari Uchiha
Itari Uchiha - Jonin z Konohagakure. Członek klanu Uchiha i klanu Kori. Posiada słynne kekkei genkai Saiseiton. Przez pewien okres członek Akatsuki. Wygląd Itari ma zielone oczy i brązowe włosy, w pierwszej seri miał długie włosy dorastające na wysokość ostatnich żeber. Między seriami Itari zcina włosy, ponieważ stwierdził że facet powinien mieć krótki włosy. Jest wysoki, i dobrze zbudowany. Na jego prawe oko nałożona jest pieczć "żywiołu", w tym przypadku Lodu(Hyoton). Ubrany zazwyczaj w strój shinobi z konohy. Ochraniacz, w zależności od sytuacji, nosi na ramieniu bądź na czole. Osobowość Itari z natury jest łagodny i uprzejmy oraz nie zmiernie leniwy, choć gdy sytuacja tego wymaga robi się bezwzględny. Przeżycia z dzieciństwa i udział w wojnie mimo młodego wieku, odbiły się na jego charakterze. Powodując mniejszą ufność wobec ludzi. Itari ma dodleft|thumb|Nawyk Itariegoatkowo nawyk, drapie się z tyłu głowy, gdy myśli, czuje się zakłopotany. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Itari opanował wiele potężnych i trudnych technik, wiele również skopiował. Posiada pełną kontrole nad lodem, co zawdzięcza pieczęci umieszczonej na prawym oku. Katon Itari jak na Uchihę przystało umie posługiwać się jutsu ognia. Korzysta zarówno ze słabych technik jak i również potężnych jak np. stworzone przez niego Katon: Dai Cho Odama Endan. Suiton Suiton to podstawowa natura chakry Itariego, wykonanie nawet najtrudniejszych technik tej natury nie sprawia mu najmniejszych trudności. W wachlarzu jego wodnych technik znajdują się zarówno defensywne jak i ofensywne techniki Fuuton Fuuton jest naturą nad którą Itari najmniej panuje, jego umiejętności w tej naturze ograniczją się do zaledwie pięciu technik. W tym Fuuton:Rasenshuriken, którego nauczył się od Naruto. Sharingan Moc sharingana Itariego jest wielka, mimo iż nie posiada dużej ilości zdolności to posiada silne Amaterasu i jeszcze potężniejsze Hakai, z którego nauczył się kożystać podczas treningu w Yukigakurethumb|Itari korzystający z Rasengana w trakcie drugiej wojny w Yukigakure. po drugiej wojnie. Rasengan Rasengan jest zdecydowanie najsilniejszą techniką Itariego, od Naruto nauczył się korzystać z wielu różnych odmian tego jutsu. Hyoton Kekkei genkai w którego kontrolowaniu Itari jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem, co jest zasługą zarówno treningu jaki rówineż talentu i pięczęci na oku. Kontrola nad lodem u Itariego jest na tyle duże że do wszystkich technik(poza Yukigakure no Jutsu) nie musi wykonywać pieczęci Saiseiton Saiseiton to kekkei genkai pozwalające na odbudowę ciała na poziomie komórkowym w bardzo krótkim czasie. Itari opanował techniki tego kekkei genkai na zadowalającym go poziomie, który umorzliwia mu regeneracje kończyn. Genjutsu Jako posiadacz EMS Itari potrafi złapać każdego człowieka w silne genjutsu. Jego najpotężniejszą techniką thumb|100px|Mangekyo Sharingan Itariego genjutsu jest Tsukuyomi. Taijutsu Biegłość Itariego w taijutsu jest wysoka, mimo iż nie zna silnych technik jego siła i zwinność całkowicie mu to rekompenują. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo left|thumb|Itari jako dzieckoItari przyszedł na świat w Yukigakure, z pomodu iż jego ojciec został wygnany z klanu Uchiha za związanie się z kobietą z poza klanu. Tam spędził pierwsze tygodnie życia, następnie przeniósł się do Konohy. Tam pod okiem ojca uczył się technik ognia, w młodym wieku opanował m.in. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ,Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu oraz skopiowane, a raczej nauczone od nieznanego ninja Suiton: Mizurappa.W trakcie jego pobytu w wiosce liśćia dokonana została masakra klanu Uchiha, on i jego rodzina przeżyli. Nawet nie było w planach zabijanie ich, ojciec Itariego był wygnańcem klanu i nie miał pojęcia o planowanym zamachu stanu, dzięki temu udało im się tej nocy ujść z życiem. Jedyną rzeczą która łączy Itariego z klanem Uchiha to praktycznie tylko nazwisko. W wieku ośmiu lat wraz z matką i najstarszym bratem Gado udał się ponownie do Yukigakure, gdzie szlifował swoje techniki Hyōton oraz Saiseiton. Opanował wtedy do perfekcji jutsu lodu, oraz stworzył własne Itari no Jutsu. Jego pobyt w Yuki nie ograniczał się tylko do treningu, uczęszczał do akademi gdzie szybko zdobył ragnę Chūnina oraz poznał wielu przyjaciół. Razem z nimi założył organizację Sutōmu, działa ona jako pomoc w pracach społecznych wioski. Szybko zdobywali popularność i szacunek mieszkańców wioski. W trakcie swoich przygód blisko zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem o imieniu Howaito, był on synem głowy klanu pochodzącego z Kirigakure, którego celem było zniszczenie klanu Kori, będącego odłamem tępionego w Kirigakure klanu Yuki. Sielankowe życie nie mogło trwać wiecznie, nadszedł dzień gdy po ciężkim treningu z bratem Itari wracał do domu. W nim zastał go widok którego nikt nie chciał by ujżeć, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela zabił jego matkę. Bracia ogarnięci gniewem rozpoczeli nierówną walkę, w czasie której Itari obudził swój Sharingan. Chłopcy walkę przegrali, jednak udało im się ujść z życiem. Wojna domowa w Yuki Nastęnego dnia wybuchła wojna domowa. Klan Kori ze swoimi poblecznikami walczył z klanem z Kirigakure. Itari zamiast beztroskiego dzieciństwa musiał walczyć o przetrwanie w wojnie. W jej trakcie Itari opanował najtrudniejszą technikę klanu Kori, Yukigakure no Jutsu. Walki trwały dwa lata, w końcu nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia. Itariemu przyświecał jeden cel, zabić zabójcę matki. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie. Po nie długim czasie spotkał swojego przyjaciela Howaito oraz jego starszego, znienawidzonego przez Itarigo brata Burakku. Itari po nie długiej walce pokonał przeciwników, lecz ich nie zabił. Kolejnym miejscem do którego udał się Itari była głowna siedziba władcy klanu z Kirigakure. Tam Uchiha spotakł zabójcę, po krótkiej rozmowie rozpoczeła się walka. Walka w której Itari uaktywnił drugi poziom swojego sharingan. Walka była długa i zacięta, w trakcie której Itari otrzymał cios w plecy po którym ma ciagle bliznę. Walka coraz bardziej spowalniała, a szala zaczęła przechylać się na korzyść wroga. Wtedy Itari postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i użył kilku krótnie z rzędu Yukigakure no Jutsu. To posunięcie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę, Itari dokonał zemsty. Jednak nie było się z czego cieszyć, wojna się skończyła. Porażka klanu Kori, trzech ostanich członków klanu musiało uciekać. Itari razem z Gado powrócili do Konohy zaś ich kuzyn Itoko udał się do Iwy. Powrót do Konohy Wieść o wydarzeniach z Yukigakure wstrząsnęła całą rodziną, Jednak trzeba było żyć dalej. Itari długo nie mógł się odnaleś w nowej akademi. Udział w wojnie bardzo odbił się na jego psychice, długo nie mógł ponownie cieszyć się życiem. Po kilku tygodniach nauki, nadszedł dzień końcowego egzaminu w akademii. Itari nie zdał go z jednego bardzo prostego powodu, porostu nie przyszedł. Nie chciało mu się z wrodzonego lenistwa, to jedyna cecha która pozostała po starym Itarim. Rok później Itari ponownie nie zdał, tym razem jednak przyszedł z tym że spóźniony o 300 minut. Dopiero trzecia próba okazała się owocna i w wieku 14 lat został geninem. Trafił pod skrzydla Bodigadego razem z Kyōfu i Horą. Drużyna po pół roku przystąpiła do egzaminu na chūnina, jednak tam nie udało się im przejść pierwszego etapu. Kyōfu ze strachu wycofał się, Itari był wściekły. Seria I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|Itari w pierwszej seriiMineło pół roku wykonywania nudnych misji. W końcu nadszedł dzień kolejnej szansy stania się Chūninem. W dzień przed, Itari starł się z shinobi z Suny. Powstrzymał Kankurō przed atakiem na Konohamaru . Przy okazji starł się z kuzynem Sasuke. Po pojawieniu Gaary, Itari próbował zalecać się do Temari, lecz jego próby spaliły na panewce. Nadszedł dzień egzaminu, przed nim starł się z Nejim. Bójkę powstrzymał Rock Lee .Pierwszy etap testu poszedł łatwo, nawet strach pozostałych cłonków jego drużyny nie przeszkodził. Po pierwszym etapie przyszedł czas na drugi, w lesie śmierci. Drugi etap Itari przeszedł równie łatwo szybko zdobył zwój, lecz jego towarzysze byli mniej wytrzymali i Itari musiał do nieść dwójkę na plecach. W eliminacjach Itari znudzony walkami pozostałych prawie zasnął. Obudziło go dopiero wezwanie na jego walkę, miał się zmieżyć z Kutsu z Kusagakure. Itari zlekceważył przeciwnika co prawie spowodowało jego porażkę. Uchiha musiał się spiąć i ropocząć walkę na poważnie. Jednak shinobi z Kusa nie był pierwszym lepszym ninja, był niesamowicie trudnym przeciwnikiem. Itari zmuszony był użyć swojej najtrudniejszej techniki, Yukigakure no Jutleft|thumb|Itari podczas walki z Gaarą, w trakcie trzeciego etapu egzaminu.su.To jednak też nie wystarczyło, Iteriemu udało się go pokonać dopiero po złapaniu go w genjutsu.Itari wygrał i przeszedł do trzeciego etapu, podczas losowania par do walk w trzecim etapie Itari wylosował numer 3. Nastał nudny miesiąć przerwy od egzaminu. Itari spędził go w dość pasujący do niego sposób, zajmował się pierdołami i nie zrobił nic pożytecznego. W dniu trzeciego etapu niechciało mu się nic robić, miał walczyś ze zwyciężcą walki Sasuke vs Gaara. Po kilku pierwszych walkach nadszedł czas na walkę Gaary i Sasuke. Jednak ten drugi nie przybył na arenę i został zdyskfalifikownay i Itari miał się zmierzyć z Gaarą. Było mu to na rękę gdyż chciał się popisać swoimi umiejętnościami przed starszą siostrą Gaary. Walka szybko przeszła na wysoki poziom, po kilku celnych ciosach Gaara zamknął się w swojej kuli piasku. Itari nie bawił się i od razu zaprezętował swą najpotężniejszą technikę, rasengan. Udało mu się przebić pancerz Gaary i bardzo mocno go zranić, wtedy Itariego coś złapało. Próbował na wszelkie sposoby oswobodzić się lecz nic to nie dało, jego następnie posunięcie zaskoczyło wszystkich. Itari odciął sobie nożem prawą rękę w okolicy łokcia, następnie wykonał Saiseiton: Te no Saisei co pozwoliło mu zregenerować ramię. Gaara zaczął przemianę w Shukaku i porwał małą dziewczynę z widowni. Itari wiedział że teraz musi uratować dziewczynę, nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i aktywował pierwszy poziom swojej pieczęci. Nie trało to długo, a Itari odbił zakładniczkę która, jak się okazało była najlepszą przyjaciółką jego młodszej siostry. Atak na Konohę Resztę walki przerwał atak na Konohę i pojawienie się Sasuke(który gonił ucieakjącego Gaarę) i Kakashiego. Itari nie udał się w pogoń za Gaarą tylko walczył na arenie z najeźdzcami. Pogoń za Sasuke Itari dowiedział się o ucieczce Sasuke, zaraz po tym jak Kakashi wyszedł z biura Tsunade. Itari nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i sam ruszył w pościg, w trakcie podróży spotkał wszystkich członków drużyny pościgowej. Sam postanowił kontynłować pościg, nie dalego od doliny końca spotkał Sasuke, z którym stoczył krótką walkę, wygraną. Itari wziął oszołomionego Sasuke i zaprowadził do wioski. W czasie gdy Naruto tłumaczył się Sakurze, Itari mocnym kopnięciem otworzył drzwi i wszedł razem z Sasuke. Ten na to czekał i szybko się wyrwał i wyskoczył przez okno. Itari udał się za nim, zatrzymał go na ulicy i zapytał dlaczego ucieka. Wydawało się że wszystko będzie dobrze, jednak to były tylko pozory. Sasuke wykorzystał moment nie uwagi Itariego i wbił mu nóż w brzuch i ucekł. Itari po chwili zajętej leczeniem rany ruszył za nim. Dogonił go w dolinie końca, tam jednak Itariego zatrzymało sześciu ninja, zaś Sasuke zdołał zbiec. Napastnicy pochodzili z Yukigakure i byli członkami klanu z Kirigakure. Itari wiedział że to będzie trudna walka więc przed nią samą użył Suiton: Shō Tsunami by następnie za pomocą Hyōton: Tōketsu no Jutsu stworzyć lodowiec, potrzebny do nie których technik. Walka się rozpoczeła, Itari bez problemu pokonał dwóch pierwszych przeciwników. Następnie rozpoczął walkę ze starym przyjacielem, Howaito. Walka trochę trwała, W końcu Itari zadał mu śmiertelny cios, na łozu śmierci Howaito przbaczył Itariemu i nazwał swoim przyjacithumb|212px|Itari w trakcie walki z Burakkuelem, po czym skonał. Rozpacz Itariego przbudziła w nim Mangekyō Sharingan. Itari po chwili spalił ogniem Amaterasu jednego, kolejnego potraktował z Tsukuyomi . Na polu walki został osłabiony Itari i brat Howaito, Burakku. Shinobi z konohy miał przed sobą trudne zadanie. Pojedynek z Burakku marzył mu się od dawna jednak, w takim stanie nie mógł walczyć. Burakku bez chwili wachania zaatakował Itariego. Ten z powodu braku chakry musiał korzystać ze słabych technik. Sytuacja była bez nadziejna nie dość że nie miał chakry to jeszcze stracił ramię. Jednak wola walki nadal była w Itarim, mimo takiej sytuacji nie poddawał się. Postawił na szali swoje życie. Musiał wygrać i to zmusiło go ponownego użycia Amaterasu. Burakku spłonął lecz przed śmiercią przeklął Uchihę na wieki. Itari wygrał lecz było to pyrrusowe zwycięztwo. Ledwo żywy został odwieziony na grzbiecie swojego wilka, Suia do szpitala. Rodzinne sprawy Miesiąc po ucieczce Sasuke, Itari wyszedł ze szpitala. Jednak w domu czekała go jeszcze większ tragedia. Jego własny brat zabił ojca i Gado, zaś Mewikunę zostawił ledwo żywą. Itari od razu udał się na poszukiwania. Gdy Uchiha dopadł brata ten zaczął mówić mu że nie może znieść bycia słabszym od niego i dlatego musiał zdobyć Mangekyō Sharingan. Po dłuższer rozmowie chłopcy rozpoczeli walkę, Henjin jako iż był świetny w taijutsu ciągle próbował się zbliżyć do brata. Itari nie był głupi, wiedział czego ma sie spodziewać po starszym bracie. Itari urzywał ninjutsu, wkrótce jednka walka przeszła na genjutsu. Obaj kożystali ze swoich kalejdoskopowy sharinganów. Itariemu w końcu udało się przechytrzyć brata i przebić go nożem. Następnie Itari wziął prawe oko swojego brata i wszczepił samemu sobie. To pozwoliło obudzić w nim wiecznego kalejdoskopowego sharingana. Po tych wydarzeniach Itari udał się do Yukigakure. Przed samym wyjazdem udałało mu się zdobyć rangę Jonina. Między seriami Powrót do Yuki thumb|Itari pierwszy raz od trzech lat zakłada ochraniacz Yukigakure. Po trzy letniej obecności Itari wrócił wraz z Mewikuną do Yuki. Tam szykowała się kolejna wojna, tym razem już nie tak bardzo domowa. Po stronie klanu z Kirigakure staneła wioska mgły. Mieszkańcy po trzech latch okrutnych rządów klanu z Kiri stracili już prawie całkiem nadzieję. Jednak Sutōmu powróciło a wraz z nimi były kapitan Itari oraz jego siostra. Itari z nowym sharinganem stał się najpotężniejszym ninja w szeregach Yukigakure. Wojna z Kirigakure Kolejna wojna nastała w wiosce śniegu. Itari został jednym z dowódców. Jego prawe oko było zasłonięte bandażem, stało się to jego cechą rozpoznawczą. Itari jako najpotężniejszy ninja w szeregach Yukigakure był posyłany na najtrudniejsze operacje zwiadowcze i ataki z zaskoczenia. Gdy tylko Itari pojawiał się na polu walki morale żołnierzy znacznie wzrastało. Jego postać budziła przerażenie w szeregach wroga. Rok wojny która przerastała prawie wszystkich ludzi Itariego, wszystkich poza nim i kilkoma innymi ninja. W pewnym momencie Itari zdecydował się przeprowadzić atak na jeden z punktów strateginych, będący pod kontrolą wroga. Itari wziął ze sobą czterech shinobi, akcja okazała się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem. Mimo iż Itariemu udało się zniszczyć bazę wroga to stracił cały swój oddział co bardzo przybiło. Pół roku następnych walk i nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia, w trakcie tej bitwy Itari pierwszy raz zkorzystał ze swojego eternal mangekyo sharningana. Bitwa była krwawa i zacieta. pdczas tej bitwy Itari nabawił się blizny na prawym poliku. Tę wojnę Yuki wygrało, Itari miał też stać się Daimyo kraju śniegu i poślubić Koyuki Kazahanę. To drugi sczegółnie przekonało go do odstąpienia tej posady na rzecz swojego kuzyna Itoko. Trening nowego sharingana Następny rok Itari spędził na treningu swojego sharingan. Treningi były długie i ciękie. Miały one na celu perfekcyjne opanowanie technik jego dōjutsu. Po roku udało mu się to opanować, co więcej udało mu się powrócić do normalnego wyglądu prawego oka. Seria II Ponowne spotkanie z Naruto Itari wrócił do konohy wraz z Mewikuną po dwóch i pół roku przerwy. Ta druga postanowiła skończyć z karierą shinobi. Itari zaś pełen entuzjazmu thumb|Itari na początku serii IIkroczył po wiosce. Jego celem był gabinet Tsunade. Z usmiechem otworzył dzrzwi. W pokoju zobaczył Naruto(na którego widok ucieszył się), Sakurę której od razu skomplementował doroślejszy wyglad, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiyę oraz Temari. Widok tej ostatniej spowodował zaniemówienie u Itariego. Wykonał wtedy swój "gest" i zarumienił się. Po krótkiej rozmowie. Młodzi ninja wyszli z gabinetu. W trakcie "spacerku" po wiosce Itari nic nie mówił, był zjęty wpatrywaniem w obiekt swych uczuć, Temari. Po chwili zaczął rozmowę oko w oko z Naruto. W tarkcie tej rozmowy Uchiha przysiągł Uzumakiemu że za wszelką cenę pomoże sprowadzić Sasuke spowrotem .Nadeszła noc Itari spędziło ją w swoim zakurzonym po trzech latach, domu. Chciał odpocząć po długich i trudnych treningach w swoim domu. Jednak tej nocy nie mógł spać, czół że coś się święci. Z rana postanowił pobiegać, w lesie spotkał wracającą do Suny Temari. Itari postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję aby wyznać kunoichi co do niej czuje. Itari spotkał się z odrzuceniem, jednak nie stracił optymistycznego podejścia do życia. Wrócił do wioski gdzie już czekała na niego pierwsza misja. Został wcielony okazjonaline to drużyny Kakashiego i miał razem z nimi udać się na ratunek obecnemu Kazekage, Gaarze. Odbicie Kazekage Podczas biegu do Suny shinobi z Konohy napotkali Temari. Ta przyłączyła się do ninja zaraz po usłyszeniu jaka jest sytuacja. Itari nie był zbytnio zadowolony z towarzystwa obiektu swoich uczuć. Jednak nie miał nic do gadania. Podróż do Suny minęła jak każda inna prodróż. Po wyleczeniu przez Sakurę ran Kankuro. Shinobi Konohy wraz z Chiyo udali się w pogoń za Sasorim i Deidarą, Itari obiecał Temari że sprowadzi Gaarę spowrotem za wszelka cenę ta jednak zadrwiła z jego obietnicy. Kakashi wysłał swoje psy ninja, wkrótce Pakkun wywęszył trop. W jaskini ninja spotkali członków Akatsuki oraz martwego Gaarę. Za Deidarą udał się Kakashi i Naruto. Itari zaś stanął na przeciw Sasoriemu razem z Sakurą i Chiyo. Itari vs Sasori Mimo iż Itari namawiał swe towarzyszki do podąrzenia za Uzumakim i Hatake. Te nie posłuchały i zostały. Rozpoczeła się długa walka z Hiruko. Po długiej walce Itari wkońcu przekonał Sakurę i Chiyo do odwrotu. Sakura zostawiła mu ampumki z antidotum na jego truciznę. Po starciu kilku ciosów Itari doszedł do wniosku że musi skończyć z tym i postanowił użyć Rasengana na Hiruko co przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. Itari uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął wolny chud do wyjścia z jaskini. Lecz nagle zaatakował go wróg, a raczej marioneta, trzeci Kazekage. Itari był zaskoczony tym że Sasori był ukryty we wcześniejszej marionetce. Ten pojedynek mógł przerosnąć Itariego. Jednak Uchiha się nie poddawał i kontynłował walkę. Mimo swoich wyskokich umiejętności musiał oddawać pola silniejszemu przeciwnikowi. W pewnym momencie zmęczony i poraniony Itari staracił panowanie nad sobą wszedł w pierwsze stadnium swojej pieczęci. Jego szybkość diametralnie wzrosła, jednak musiał zrezygnować z tej, gdyż jeszcze jej w pełni nie opanował. Itari doszedł do wniosku że na żelazny piasek najlepszy będzie ogień, wtedy postanowił użyć swej najpotężniejszej ognistej techniki Katon: Dai Chō Odama Endan. I udało mu się stopić żelazny piasek Kazekage, przy okazji niszcząć sklepienie jaskini.Zadowolony Itari myśląc że pokonał członka brzasku, zaczął wycofywać się z pobojowiska. Jednak Sasori nie dał się tak łatwo pokonać. Itari ledwo zrobił unik po wodnym ataku missing-nina z Suny. Woda pod dużym ciśnieniem drasnęła Uchihe w lewy bok. Ten widząc swą ranę chciał schronić się za skałą, lecz po jakiś dwudziestu sekundach przed nim pojawił się Sasori wbijając miecz w prawy bark młodego shinobiego. Itari padł ledwo żywy na ziemię. Przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia, marzenia i obietnice. Itari podbudowany przemyśleniami wstał i zaatakował Sasoriego lodowymi technikami. Sasori nie mogąc poradzić sobie z lodowymi tworami Uchihy przyzwał swoją osobistą armię marionetek. Itari zaskoczony widokiem tylu marionetek, stworzył kilka klonów i je zaatakował. Itari początkowo zdobywał przewagę, lecz później rany i zmęczenie dały o sobie znać. Uchiha przypomniał sobie sytuację z dzieciństwa gdzie też musiał sobie poradzić z wieloma marionetkami. Itari wykonał Yukigaure no Jutsu i dosiadając smoka ruszył na grupę wrogów. Po dłuższej walce, Uchiha stanął twarzą w twarz z Sasorim. Itari opadł prawie całkowicie z sił, ledwo stał na nogach. Sasori rzucił się na Uchihę, on zaś zaczął rotować chakrę w dłoni i też ruszył na członka Akatsuki. W chwili gdy obaj się zderzyli Itari przebił Sasoriego na wylot, ten zaś przebił Uchihę mieczem w miejscu poprzedniej rany po wodnym ataku. Itari ledwo dał radę wbić w siebie fiolkę z antidotum. Sasori spytał co ten chce za zwycięstwo. On zażądał informacji o Orochimaru, Sasori przystał na to i skonał. Itari padł na ziemię i leżał na skraju śmierci. Chwilę później na plac boju przybyłi jego towarzysze i zabrali do szpitala w Sunie. Będąc w szpitalu Itari napotkał nie spodziewango gościa, Temari przyszła zobaczyć jak czuje się Uchiha. Itari zaskoczony widokiem swej ukochanej zaczął się wycofywać. Ta usiadła na jego łóżku, podziękowała za uratowanie brata i ku ździwieniu wszystkich obecnych w sali pocałowała go. Itari cały w rumieńcach zasnął na krótką chwilę. Ze snu wybudziła go Sakura mówiąć że czas wracać do wioski Itari nic nie mówiąc wykonał polecenie. Walki Itariego z Gado VS Ojciec Howaito = Przegrana VS Ojciec Howaito = Wygrana VS Kutsu = Wygrana VS Gaara = Przerwana VS Sasuke (1) = Wygrana VS Sasuke (2) = Przerwana VS Śnieżna szóstka = Wygrana VS Henjin = Wygrana VS Sasori = Wygrana Cytaty *(Do Sasuke) "Wiesz co Sasuke ? Nie lubię cię" *(Do Naruto) "Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by pomóc ci sprowadzić Sasuke" *(O Kyōfu) "Kto jest większym głupcem ? Głupiec czy ten który za nim podąrza? Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Akatsuki